plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloesaurus
Solar|Tribe = Cactus Animal Plant|Traits = None|Abilities = Dino-Roar: Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1.|Rarity = Triassic - Legendary|Flavor Text = A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction.}}Aloesaurus 'is a triassic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /7 . It has no traits, and its '''Dino-Roar '''ability heals all Plants on the field and the Plant Hero for 1, including itself. Statistics * '''Class: '''Solar * '''Tribes: '''Cactus Animal Plant * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: Dino-Roar: '''Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Legendary Card description ''A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction. Strategies With Aloesaurus isn't what you would call a hard-hitting plant, but its healing ability is what makes this good. Due to its healing ability, Aloesaurus shines in many decks, but is most prominent in a specialized healing deck with Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke. Its ability also heals everything including your plants and Aloesaurus itself, and because many of your plants will be damaged during the game, there are plenty of opportunities for its ability to activate, as long as you draw a card. However, the Solar class lacks ways to draw cards, the only ways to doing so being 2nd-Best Taco of All Time and Sage Sage. This issue can be easily negated as Chompzilla or Rose, but Aloesaurus will be less effective with other heroes in terms of its '''Dino-Roar ability. Aloesaurus also lacks fighting power, but if you do it right, Heartichoke and Pepper M.D. will take care of the firepower anyway. All Solar heroes but Solar Flare are able to use it effectively. * Chompzilla has access to lots of card draw to activate Aloesaurus' Dino-Roar ability easily, as well as stat-boosting cards that improve the overall health of plants. * Rose can use Aloesaurus in her healing deck. While that can be done by any other hero too, she has access to Planet of the Grapes, which allows her Heartichokes to easily draw cards, creating in infinite loop until everything is healed to full. * Wall-Knight lacks easy ways to draw cards unlike the two heroes mentioned above, but his nut decks would appreciate the healing a lot. He also has many health-boosting tricks to improve Aloesaurus' health. * Solar Flare, however, is better off not using this plant, as many Kabloom plants have low health, which renders them unable to survive most attacks. The only exception would be if she presses her luck, uses a transforming deck, and then gets high-health plants. However, this means that Transfiguration is involved in the strategy, and she will have to protect Aloesaurus as well, or else it will transform too. Ether way, the Kabloom class is horrible in terms of card draw, with the only option being the expensive Petal-Morphosis. However, you will want to remove any Sneezing Zombies on the field, as she will prevent Aloesaurus from healing. Against Aloesaurs won't be much of an offensive threat, especially compared to other legendaries, but it can be a real pain in the neck with its healing ability; if your opponent's deck is focused on drawing cards, then their plants will be very hard to remove, as Aloesaurus will heal off most of the damage, if not all of it. If your opponent is running a healing deck, Aloesaurus is more threatening than annoying. If it's a mix of both, then Aloesaurus (and any Pepper M.D.s and Heartichokes too) must be removed as soon as possible. Not only is its ability annoying, but Aloesaurus is also a pain to remove. 7 health is a lot of turn 5, which means not many zombies can destroy it in one attack, especially combined with the healing. Fortunately, Sneaky, Beastly, and Brainy can destroy it easily with Deadly zombies, boosted zombies, and Rocket Science respectively. The Hearty class can instantly destroy Aloesaurus too, but its strength must be lowered first. The Crazy class can overwhelm Aloesaurus with sheer damage, which is easy due to Exploding Fruitcake (which can destroy it in one use) and Final Mission, although both have their own penalties. They can also have Quickdraw Con Man punish their opponent for drawing cards, but he needs to be boosted as Aloesaurus can be played to intercept it, and it can destroy an unboosted Quickdraw Con Man in one attack. You can also Bounce Aloesaurus, but this is only possible as the Sneaky class, and Aloesaurus can be replayed. However, the best counter to Aloesaurus is Sneezing Zombie, as it shuts down Aloesaurus' ability completely. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Cactus plants Category:Animal cards Category:Animal plants